The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Campsis, botanically known as Campsis×tagliabuana and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘HOMR’.
The new Campsis is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Seneca, S.C. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Campsis cultivars with attractive plant form and flower coloration.
The new Campsis originated from a self-pollination made by the Inventors in 1990, in Seneca, S.C. of the Campsis×tagliabuana cultivar Madame Galen, not patented. The new Campsis was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated self-pollination in a controlled environment in Seneca, S.C. in 1993.
Asexual reproduction of the new Campsis by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Seneca, S.C. since August, 1995, has shown that the unique features of this new Campsis are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.